The one that got away?
by Piinkblaack
Summary: Anthony "Tony" Shepard confesses his feelings for Samara. Will she do the same? M!Shep x Samara
1. Chapter 1

Anthony "Tony" Shepard tries his luck with Samara :3 (Title after Katy Perry's song _The one that got away)_

* * *

The door made a familiar swishing sound as it opened and closed again. The asari did not need to turn around to know who had entered her room. There was but one person who visited her quarters.

_"Shepard"_ the woman said, still sitting in her meditating position.

_"I thought we could chat for a bit"_ the commander said with a smile on his lips, Samara was sure about that.

_"I would like that"_ The justicar slowly stood up and walked towards the window facing the empty, tranquil void.

It was so beautiful, so peaceful. The galaxy always seemed to surprised her with it's bizarre injustice.

She could hear Shepard's footsteps behind her stopping a few steppes away, drawing her focus back to the room where they stood.

_"You have been a good friend to me"_ She almost whispered, still gazing through the window.

_"Just friends?"_ he let out a small laugh, but she knew that he was hurt by her words.

_"Samara, we have a connection"_ the spectre continued while he took her hands into his.

The asari felt her heart take an extra beat. The human male standing in front of her always made her feel special.

_"I would not have dreamed that one so young could touch me."_

No! She was an asari justicar. A proud servant of the Code. She could not let her feelings interfere.

_"But Shepard, you must put the thought from your mind. It can never be."_ Samara felt a sting in her heart as she spoke the words. And the look on Shepard's face only made her feel worse. Longing, sadness and something she couldn't quite seem to put her finger on. Pain maybe.

_"Samara, it can be. You only have to open your mind"_ he took an enthusiastic step forward, making the gap between them unbearable: close enough to embrace him, but still so far that she could push him away if she only had the strength. The asari woman had always had a strong will, and never faltered from her path. So why was it so hard this time? Why wasn't the path as clear as always? Did this human cloud her mind this much?

_"I serve a code stronger and deeper than any feelings. If we survive this mission, my oath to you ends. I will be bound by the Code again. That makes a relationship impossible."_

Now you only have to let go of his hands and it will be over. He will leave you be.

_" You've kept tight control for a long time. But you still have needs Samara."_ The commanders voice had softened into a deep, pleading purr, his piercing emerald eyes staring at her making it impossible to look away. She felt like kissing him.

No! Focus! Push him away!

_" I have the strength to withstand my own drives, Shepard."_ Finally the asari had the strength to look away. She could hear how the spectre took a deep breath. Good, now he will give up.

_"You dont have to. The galaxy wont end if you find a little happiness"_ he slowly walked towards her, closing the distance between them, still holding her hands in his. Samara stared surprised at the male. Why couldn't he just let go? Why did he still try to reach what he could not? Was she really that important to him?

The justicar slowly started to back away from the approaching man. As he took a step closer to her, she stepped back away from him. They continued their slow dance until they reached the wall. Samara lost her balance at the impact for half a second. Suddenly she felt Shepard's arms embracing her, gently.

_" You're different from anyone Ive met... I think I could find more than happiness with you. But my self-control is who I am. Don't pursue this, please."_

The woman could smell the sweet scent of the male. It smelled somewhat like honey.

Yet again he stared into her eyes with his sky blue gaze. Samara could feel his heart beat fast under his ribs. Shepard's lips formed a smile.

_"You've been strong through so much."_ he breathed, while drawing her even closed.

_"An...thony"_ she moaned and grabbed a handful of his chestnut hair, as the male passionately kissed her neck.

_"Now its your time."_ Shepard said continuing to kiss her until he reached her lips.

_"I love you, Samara"_ he purred. The asari justicar was about to answer him with a kiss when a biotic cloak suddenly appeared around her. None of them moved a muscle.

_"In another time... another life."_ Samara didn't realise that she had been holding her breath until now. She exhaled and let go of the brunette. The woman smiled and touched his cheek before turning towards the door.

_"Anthony... Ehm... Shepard. Excuse me"_ with that said, she slowly walked out of her room. _"I'm sorry"_ she whispered, but didn't know if Shepard had heard it. She could never give in to temptation. Never accept that she was in love with him. That would be best for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Anthony Shepard had confessed his feelings for her. Three weeks since their lips almost met. He had left her alone from that day on, only taking her on some missions from time to time.

Samara peeked over her shoulder to look at the commander who was occupied with telling stories about himself to a curious crowd, a big smile on his lips.

"_He likes you, you know"_ Samara quickly turned back to face her companion. Garrus was sitting across her, a glass in his hand. The other members of the crew were occupied either with dancing, drinking or flirting. Shepard had invited them all to Omega to loose up a bit, witch most of the crew did.

_"And I think you like him"_ the turian continued.

_"What I feel is irrelevant. Shepard deserves someone who can focus their attention at him - which I cannot"_ the asari stated, taking a sip of her ice water.

_"Whatever you say, Samara"_ he shook his head and stood up. _"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head over to the dance floor"_ Samara just nodded an the so the turian walked away. The justicar wasn't alone for very long though. A tall, blonde human male suddenly sat down across her.

_"Hey there. I'm Richard. Do you mind if I sit here for a while? I just need to get rid of that girl over there. "_ the man said and pointed at a quarian in a blue suit, looking like she was searching fore someone.

_"I do not mind"_ Samara answered. _"But you should tell her that..."_

_"I've tried, believe me. I've tried. But she just won't listen"_ Richard interrupted _"oh, and thanks for letting me stay"_ he smiled.

The asari sighed and chuckled at the human. She had never understood these impulsive, reckless creatures.

_"My name is Samara"_

_"A pleasure to meet you Samara"_ Richard said still smiling.

_"You just made that up, didn't you?!"_ a turian from the crowd sad, laughing.

_"Nope. I'm totally serious"_ Shepard answered, chuckling himself.

_"So, you say that you fought an army of slavers, planted a bomb and made it out just before it blew the place sky high - all on your own? No injuries?"_ a krogan implied.

_"Yepp. Pretty much."_ Tony shrugged arrogant.

_"That's bullshit!"_ the krogan continued.

_"Aha... U' can tell that to the dead slavers"_ Shepard smiled. Though that smile disappeared in an instant: Samara was walking through the door with a blonde male - and Shepard's gut told him that that male was not to be trusted. If there was one thing Shepard had learned through his years as a marine it was to trust his gut.

_"Excuse me. I need to go"_ he said quickly and went after his friend.

Samara and Richard walked through the crowded streets of Omega.

_"Hey Samara, wanna go somewhere quieter. I know a street that's usually empty this time of the day."_ The blonde offered while looking at the asari. Samara smiled lightly.

_"That would be nice"_ she replied an suddenly she felt a hand gripping hers.

_"This way"_ Richard said and started to jog with the justicar just behind. They jogged a while before the blond male stopped. _"And here we are"_

The street was dark and quiet, not a soul in sight. Samara suddenly started to feel a bit uncountable, her hands forming into fists.

_"I think I should go back to..."_ she was interrupted by the male firmly gripping her wrists and pinning her up agains the wall.

"_No, precious. You are going nowhere."_ the kind smile on the humans face was now replaced by a evil, hungry lust.

_"Let me go now! Or I'll.."_

_"You'll do what hun'?"_

Samara felt her anger rising. She focused her power and - nothing. Her biotics didn't work?!

_"Surprise!"_ Richard smiled spitefully. _"Your powers won't work."_ The man leaned closer, his face just inches away from hers. She could feel the humans warm breath stroking her cheek. _"Oh, and it's not only your powers that won't work - you won't be able to scream or fight back in at least two hours."_ Suddenly their lips clashed together. Samara could feel one of his hands letting go of her wrists and starting to trace down her neck then her collarbone to finally stop at her breasts. The justicar tried to fight back, but her body didn't obey her. She could do nothing more than endure.

Shepard pushed his way through the streets, his mind only focused on one thing: Samara. The commanders heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through his body. Tony had seen them just a moment ago, jogging through the streets hand in hand. But where ware they now? What if he..? No. No! He could not allow himself to think that way. Samara was alive and well. She could take care of herself.

Shepard ran into a street, only to see that filthy blond guy touching Samara.

_"Let her go! Now!"_ the spectre commanded, taking slow steps towards them. The blond man turned to look at him, an evil grin on his lips.

_"Ohoho... Looks like your little boyfriend came to rescue you"_

_"I wont tell you this a third time: Let. Her. Go. "_

_"Hah. Casanova's mad"_ he laughed slowly pulling something out from his pocket. _"But I would stop there if I were you. Or maybe you prefer girlfriends without heads"_ Suddenly there was a knife at Samaras throughout. Shepard stopped, but his hand was placed firmly around the handle of his handgun.

_"Just like that Lover Boy. Now if you would be so kind as to get the hell out of here"_ the man spat out, eyes still locked on Shepard. But the commander didn't move. He just stood there waiting for an opening to shoot. He could see the other man gripping harder at the knife handle, knuckles becoming white.

_"Leave!"_ he hissed and a trail of purple blood started to make it's way down the asaris neck.

_"I warned you. Now you've really pissed me of"_ He said as steady as he could. In an instant Shepard had drawn his weapon, pointing it at the blondes head. The commander took a deep breath and shot, hitting the man between his eyes. Both the blonde and Samara fell to the floor.

_"Samara!"_ Tony yelled and ran to her side. _"Are you okay? Please be okay"_ the read head laid his hand around her shoulders and put her up in a sitting position, leaning the asaris head against his chest. Her eyes where closed, but she was breathing.

_"He.. He did something to me. I couldn't use my biotics, I couldn't fight.."_ Samara whispered putting her shoulder strap back up.

_"It's okay. It's gonna be okay now"_ he said, putting a protecting hand on her cheek. Tony suddenly felt warm tears on his chest.

_"Why did I trust him? Why did he.."_ the justicar started to sob and tremble.

_"Hey, hey. Shhh... "_ Tony had never seen Samara break down like this, and he was sure that she usually didn't do it - at least not when somebody was watching. He gave her forehead a gentle kiss and started to cradle her.

_"S-Shepard?"_ she sobbed.

_"Mm..?"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Hey, don't mention it. That's what friend do - help each-other out."_

_"Just friends?"_ Samara smiled shyly and looked up at the commander who looked a bit confused.

_"Are you telling me..."_

_"..that I want you to be more than a friend? Yes, Tony. That I do."_

_"And the code?"_ Shepard was unsure if it was clever to ask that, but he dint want the justicar to regret this.

_"It doesn't prevent me from having a relationship"_ Samara whispered. Tony kissed her forehead once again, his lips curved into a smile.

_"Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Okay. That sounds good"_ Samara whispered, drawing in the commanders sweet scent. How could she ever had imagined that she could be without this man?


End file.
